Improvável
by Nina Starling
Summary: Por que para Kami-sama os casais tem que ser os mais improváveis!
1. Chapter 1

Espero que gostem dessa fic maluca aí!

~x~

Sakura Pov,s

Os raios da manha do dia ensolarado me fizeram abrir os olhos lentamente, mas os gritos de Naruto lá em baixo me acordaram por completo. Esqueci que estava com um shortinho curto, esqueci que minha regata tinha subido enquanto eu dormia, esqueci que os vizinhos estivessem dormindo e esqueci que Naruto morreria se eu não me controlasse. Desci as escadas da casa com um pulo e chutei a porta que foi ao chão.

Vi Naruto me olhar de olhos arregalados e o peguei pelo casaco laranja e preto.

- NARUTO! Como você ousa me acordar berrando na porta de minha casa, seu baka! – gritei para acordar pelo menos a vila inteira.

Naruto engoliu em seco

- Eu pensei que você gostaria de saber que o Sasuke voltou a Konoha! – ele explicou olhando para o lado e percebi que Neji estava ali.

Mas o que ele disse só fez minha raiva fluir ainda mais.

- Você me acordou só por que Uchiha Sasuke voltou? Naruto aposto que você faria a mesma coisa se a Akatsuki estivesse invadindo Konoha, e eu lhe digo: existe uma diferença enorme entre Sasuke estar em Konoha e a Akatsuki estar em Konoha. UCHIHA SASUKE É UM MOTIVO MUITO PEQUENO PARA VOCÊ ME ACORDAR!

- Calma Sakura. – Neji disse

- Certo, me desculpem os dois – eu disse largando Naruto – Vou me vestir. – sei que eles estranharam a minha mudança de humor, mas nem liguei

Subi as escadas correndo. Quando olhei para Neji vi que ele me observava quase sem roupa... Eu gostei e.e

Me vesti rapidamente e desci.

Olhei para os dois.

- Vocês não queriam que eu visse o Sasuke-baka-emo-fresco-ignorante-grosso-bunda-de-galinha-chan n.n? Então vamos!

- Sasuke o que? – Naruto perguntou boiando

- Nada e.e, então onde ele ta? – perguntei para Neji

- O Naruto marcou pra vocês se encontrarem no Ichikaru as 10:00. – ele respondeu calmamente.

- E por que esta aqui? São nove e meia ainda – perguntei levantando uma sobrancelha.

- A Godaime quer falar com você e comigo – ele disse e eu assenti. Comecei a segui-lo pelo caminho do escritório da Hakage.

- Sabe o motivo? – perguntei enquanto caminhávamos calmamente lado a lado.

- Não – ele balançou a cabeça.

Chegamos à torre e batemos na porta de minha Shishou.

- Entrem – ela disse e Neji fechou a porta depois que entramos.

Shishou, na mesma posição de sempre: a cabeça descansada nas mãos cruzadas; e Shizune: segurando Tonton nos braços e com um sorriso harmonioso no rosto.

- Sakura, mandarei vocês dois em uma missão. – Tsunade disse sem mais demoras.

- Relatórios – pedi.

- Vocês vão para Suna. O Kazekage disse que tem membros da Akatsuki por lá. Quero que averigúem isso e me dêem informações depois. – Tsunade explicou

- Quanto tempo ficaremos em Suna? – Neji questionou

- Um mês. Vocês iniciaram a missão ao anoitecer, para caso de no caminho não cruzarem com ninjas do Som.

- Hai – dissemos juntos.

- Dispensados.

Saímos do escritório da Godaime pela janela. Já lá fora perguntei a Neji:

- Gostaria de ir ao Ichikaru conosco?

- Não fui convidado – ele respondeu simplesmente

- Bom - sorri –, eu o estou convidando agora.

Ele sorriu de volta e apenas afirmou com a cabeça.

- Mas não acho que Sasuke ficará muito contente com a minha aparição – ele comentou e eu rolei os olhos.

- Ao inferno com o Uchiha! Não preciso saber se ele gosta ou não, a decisão não é dele – sorri outra vez – Eu o estou convidando, e se ele tiver algum problema com isso... – fiz uma cara de sádica que deixou uma gota em Neji.

- Você é mau.

- Já conheci gente pior. – rebati

- Mas nesse momento eu falo de você. – ele disse.

- É, talvez eu seja mau mesmo. – pensei alto.

- Sakura! – Naruto acenou com a mão na frente do Ichikaru Rámem. Observei o moreno com um sorrisinho de canto ao seu lado.

Aqueles cabelos negros mais parecidos com bunda de galinha. Os olhos ônix direcionados de mim para Neji. Os braços cruzados esperando a nossa chagada.

- Uchiha – cumprimentou Neji com um aceno.

- Hyuuga – ele disse de má vontade, mas logo seus olhos se direcionaram para mim e novamente aquele sorrisinho de canto. – Sakura...

Sorri falsamente doce e isso pareceu amolecer o coração dele.

- Tenho algo a lhe dar – eu disse tímida olhando para baixo e com as mãos atrás das costas. Comecei a concentrar meu chackra azul-turqueza.

- E o que seria? – ele perguntou. Neji olhou para minha mão e deu um sorriso. Suspirei

Tirei a mão de trás das costas e mostrei a eles.

Naruto soltou um berro e sem dizer nada se escondeu atrás de Neji que estava ao meu lado. Sasuke nem se deu conta do que ia acontecer. Coloquei minha mão para trás como se fosse lhe jogar algo na cara e lhe injetei um soco extremamente forte.

Sasuke voou e percebi que meu alvo estava indo em direção ao hospital. Dei de ombros... Depois eu pago! Ele se chocou contra a parece do hospital e a transpassou, como se ela não existisse e talvez tenha continuado a bater nas paredes.

- Opa O.O – eu disse, mas logo me recompus – Venham, vamos comer.

Eles assentiram e me seguiram para dentro da barraca com medo.

- Não precisam ficar assim – eu disse e os dois olharam para mim – Não foi tão forte...

- Não foi tão forte? Sasuke deve estar em Suna agora! – Naruto gritou e algumas pessoas do recinto nos olharam de olhos arregalados.

Depois, quando nós já estávamos saindo do Ichikaru, Sasuke apareceu com um olhar assassino. Naruto já havia ido embora e Neji me acompanhava para casa

Desprevenida pela sua aparição repentina deixei a guarda baixa e acabei pagando por isso.

Ele me pegou pelo pescoço com o Sharingan ativado. Não pude dizer nada enquanto ele aumentava a pressão sobre o meu pescoço.

Neji ativou o Byakugan e rosnou para ele.

- Largue-a...

- Por que? Acha que vou matar sua namorada? – Sasuke perguntou com deboche

- É melhor larga-lá – Neji alertou, mas a minha visão já estava começando a embaçar e tudo ficar preto.

- Ne-ji... – sussurrei antes de perder completamente os sentidos.

Neji Pov,s

Desferi um chute no estomago do Uchiha e ele se afastou com meu ataque repentino. Peguei Sakura nos braços e enviei um olhar de desprezo para o Uchiha quando percebi que ela desmaiou. Corri para a casa dela e verifiquei a porta. Trancada.

Pulei a janela da casa de Sakura e a coloquei na cama de casal, sentando na beirada.

Observei seus traços mais delicados e os mais perfeitos como a boca e a cor da pele. Olhei cada curva e me senti estranho.

Virei minha cabeça para parede e Sakura se remexeu na cama. Abriu os olhos e os direcionou para mim.

- Neji... – ela sussurrou.

- Hn?

Observei ela sorrir.

- Obrigada... – e depois disso caiu em sono profundo.

~x~

Yo minna! Espero que tenham gostado dessa fic!

Eu sempre amei esse casal, e olha no que que deu!

Talvez eu demore para postar o outro Cap, eu disse TALVEZ!


	2. Chapter 2

Neji Pov,s

Acho melhor sair do apartamento dela.

A minha vida é muito feliz, sabe?

Acabei de pular pela janela da casa dela quando me deparo com Naruto.

- Neji! O que estava fazendo no apartamento da Sakura-chan? – sim, ele praticamente berrou para toda a vila.

Mas eu tinha uma desculpa para inventar e dei a mais esfarrapada:

- Conversando.

- Sobre o que, 'tebayo?

Olhei para os lados procurando algo para me safar.

- Err, a Tenten esta me chamando. – eu disse saindo de perto dele, mas Naruto começou a andar ao meu lado.

- Eu também preciso falar com ela, 'tebayo! Mas pode me explicar por que estava na casa da Sakura-chan?

Já mencionei que a minha vida é muito feliz?

- Naruto! Acabei de lembrar, preciso arrumar minhas coisas para a missão! – eu disse e antes que mais uma ironia do destino acontecesse, sumi numa nuvem de fumaça.

Sakura Pov,s

- Anhaaaam... – me espreguicei na cama e olhei para o relógio na mesa de cabeceira.

Droga, já era quase seis horas e eu precisava arrumar minha mala para Suna!

Depois de num raio de cinco minutos minhas coisas estavam prontas e eu corria até a entrada de Konoha.

Avistei Neji encostado no portão de braços cruzados e olhos fechados.

Cheguei perto dele.

- Desculpa a demora, acordei muito tarde. – dei um sorriso amarelo e ele um de canto.

- Não se preocupe, acabei de chegar. – disse e pegou a mochila no chão ao seu lado e jogou sobre o ombro direito – Vamos?

- Sim! – respondi ajeitando a minha mochila no ombro.

Seguimos o caminho em silencio, nenhuma palavra proferida.

Parei de andar quando ouvi o barulho de um galho se quebrando.

- Byakugan. – Neji ativou e olhou em volta. Parou o seu olhar em um ponto atrás de mim e eu me virei também.

Rolei os olhos e o olhei com desprezo.

- O que esta fazendo aqui Uchiha? – Neji perguntou

- Desafiando você para uma luta. – ele respondeu simplesmente

- Estou em uma missão – Neji rebateu e Sasuke deu de ombros com um sorriso de canto.

- Quem ganhar vai com Sakura para Suna.

Sei que Neji não ia aceitar uma coisa tão tosca como aquela, mas eu logo arregalei os olhos.

- O que esta fazendo! – perguntei olhando ele jogar a mochila no chão e ficar em posição de ataque.

Neji deu um sorriso de canto.

- Ganhando por você.

Sasuke avançou para Neji com um soco. Neji desviou o ataque com facilidade, e tentou desconectar uma rede de chackra do braço de Sasuke, mas Sasuke pulou em cima de uma árvore com o Sharingan ativado, e Neji fez o mesmo com o Byakugan.

Sasuke atacou com o Chidori Nagashi e Neji se defendeu com o Hakkeshou Kaiten, mas antes que Sasuke pudesse reagir Neji usou o Hakken Rokujuuyonshou.

O emo foi acertado por sessenta e quatro golpes, mas ainda continua de pé, o maldito.

- É só isso que pode fazer, Uchiha? – perguntou Neji com um sorrisinho de canto, mas Sasuke o imitou.

- Só aprenda Hyuuga. – ele disse e se materializou atrás de mim.

- Me larga, baka! – gritei enquanto Sasuke me colocava em suas costas e Neji se virava para mim.

- Nani? – gritou olhando para os pés, onde um bushin de Sasuke arrastava metade das pernas dele para de baixo da terra.

- Sasuke, me largue! – gritei tentando acertar um soco nas costas do maldito.

Sasuke se virou e começou a correr. Não entendo por que ele estava fugindo, mas sei que se por acaso eu me livrasse de suas mãos ele não ia sobreviver por muito tempo.

Mas ele havia amarrado minhas mãos e pés com cobras e eu estava imobilizada.

Ouvi barulho de uma explosão de onde Neji estava preso e Sasuke acelerou o passo.

- Desgraçado! – berrei e concentrei chackra no cotovelo. Acertei suas costas e ele me deixou cair no meio das árvores. E o maldito ainda ficou na árvore.

Fechei os olhos com força e esperei o impacto.

Algo se chocou contra mim e percebi que era Neji me pegando no colo e logo correndo para Sasuke.

Ele estava encostado em uma árvore com as mãos na costa. Provavelmente eu havia lhe quebrado um ou dois ossos da costela.

Neji parou ao seu lado.

- Acho que eu ganhei, Uchiha. – disse e deu uma rasteira em Sasuke, que o fez cair da árvore.

- Neji, como você... Como você...? – gaguejei enquanto ele me carregava para longe de Sasuke.

- O Uchiha foi muito lerdo. Destruí o bushin dele e comecei a segui-los. Mas parte da explosão me pegou e eu me atrasei um pouquinho. – ele disse e eu olhei seu braço esquerdo.

Estava preto pela queimadura, assim como parte do braço direito.

- Ah Neji...

Toquei no seu braço com chackra e comecei a curá-lo. Logo a cor preta sumia, junto com a palidez de seu rosto e ele tomava uma cor mais natural. Mas eu havia gastado um bocado de chackra para fazer isso e me sentia meio zonza.

- Arigato, Sakura. – ele disse sorrindo, e só agora percebi que estávamos com os rostos muito perto um do outro.

Corei e desviei o olhar. Senti um frio tremendo.

- Estamos chegando em Suna. – avisei e ele assentiu olhando a parte em que a floresta terminava e o deserto começava.

Neji ativou o Byakugan novamente e parou de correr. Rapidamente me pôs no chão e abaixou a cabeça, indicando para que eu fizesse o mesmo.

- Kazekage-sama. – Neji disse e um monte de areia se formou em nossa frente. A areia então se dissipou e lá estava o Kazekage de Suna.

- Hyuuga Neji e Hyuuga Sakura? – perguntou.

- Hyuuga? – estranhei. – Não, não sou Hyuuga, Kazekage-sama.

- Huuum. Sigam-me. – ordenou e andamos atrás dele até o portão de entrada de Suna.

Olhei em interrogação para Neji que apenas devolveu o olhar com a mesma pergunta.

Passamos pelo portão, e, se era possível, senti mais frio ainda.

Me envolvi com os braços para me proteger do vento gelado. O deserto a noite era muito frio, conclui, pensando se tinha trazido alguma blusa.

- Vocês ficarão hospedados em minha casa – disse Gaara-sama andando em direção ao prédio mais alto da Vila.

A rua estava tão silenciosa e eu podia ouvir o vento açoitando ao nosso redor. Mais uma vez me encolhi e dessa vez Neji me olhou com o canto dos olhos.

O Kazekage parou na frente do prédio e abriu a porta deste.

- Gaara? – alguém perguntou lá dentro e vi Temari descendo as escadas com Kankurou ao seu encalço.

- Uma Haruno e um Hyuuga? – Kankurou perguntou de olhos arregalados – Eles... _Eles_ foram mandados?

Arqueei a sobrancelha e vi Neji fazer o mesmo.

- Não me entendam mal. – ele se desculpou com um sorriso amarelo – Mas não sabia que haviam ficado noivos.

- Noivos? Noivos? De onde tirou isso, Kankurou-sama? – perguntei confusa.

- Oh Kami, eles não sabem – Temari se pronunciou de olhos arregalados. – Tsunade não lhes contou?

- Contou o que, exatamente? – perguntou Neji sem entender absolutamente nada, como eu.

- Pedimos a Tsunade que mandassem representantes da Vila de Folha para cuidarem dos contratos do conselho para a união de Konoha e Suna...

- E ela disse que mandaria um casal, como pedimos. Para ficar aqui até que todos os dados do contrato estejam prontos. – completou Kankurou.

Minha boca se abriu e vi que Neji arregalou os olhos levemente.

- Mas... Mas ela nos disse que... Que iríamos apenas verificar se os membros da Akatsuki não estiveram por aqui! – me rebelei sem saber o que fazer.

- Ah! Ela mandou essa carta para você Sakura-san, na verdade para Hyuuga Sakura – Temari disse me entragando um pergaminho e eu o abri rapidamente.

_Sakura..._

_Sei que deve estar me odiando por dentro. Mas acredite, eu não tinha como mandar algum casal, principalmente por não haver nenhum em Konoha! Me entenda, se eu mandasse o Naruto, Gaara-sama desconfiaria, ele conhece Naruto, e sabe que o amor que vocês sentem um pelo outro é apenas fraternal! Pensei em mandar você com o Sasuke, mas o Conselho não iria admitir um traidor como representante da Vila._

_O único shinobi que não estava em missão, era Hyuuga Neji!Espero que possa me perdoar, daqui a um mês, quando voltar._

_De sua Shishou,_

_Tsunade._

Eu estava vermelha, de raiva e vergonha. Como a Godaime não me avisou o que exatamente eu ia fazer com Neji em Suna? E porque justamente o Neji…?

Passei a carta para Neji.

- Oh, fomos enganados – eu disse com cara de bunda e Kankurou riu.

- Mas não se preocupe, vocês vão passar um bom bocado com a gente - afirmou com um sorriso e a pose Nice Guy estilo Lee.

- Espero que sim – murmurei, e não sei o que deu em mim, mas senti uma tontura e comecei a cair. Gaara-sama, o mais próximo de mim, me agarrou antes que eu batesse a cabeça no chão.

- O que aconteceu com a Sakura-san? – Temari perguntou.

- Ela gastou muito chackra me curando – respondeu Neji com o olhar impassível ao meu lado – Pode me mostrar onde são os quartos, Kazekage-sama?

Gaara assentiu sem, contudo me largar quando Neji estendeu os braços.

Estranhei e deixei isso estampado em meu rosto. Gaara depois de alguns segundos, hesitando, me passou para os braços de Neji.

Observei Temari e Kankurou trocarem um olhar significativo e franzi o cenho.

- É um quarto apenas – Gaara disse – Como pensávamos que eram um casal.

- A cama? – perguntei temendo o pior. Gaara se virou para a escadas e começou a subir.

- De casal também – ouvi ele murmurar enquanto Neji o seguia.

Ah, ótimo, perfeito, mágico, excepcional, fabuloso, maravilhoso…

* * *

Yo Minna, demorei mas até que enfim postei o cap dois!

Obrigada pelas Reviews e me aguardem no cap 3!


	3. Chapter 3

Antes de me matarem leiam o cap!

.

.

- Não se preocupe, eu durmo no chão – Neji disse me colocando na cama.

- Ora, durma onde quiser, ok? Para mim tanto faz – dei de ombros

Ele me olhou por um instante e retirou um futon da mochila.

- Etoooooo, Neji. Nós cabemos muito bem nessa cama de casal. – insisti agora de cenho franzido. Só espero que ele não me entenda mal.

- Tem certeza de que não vou incomodar? – perguntou indeciso.

- De maneira alguma. Vem, arruma as coisas para mim enquanto eu tomo banho, onegai? - perguntei e ele assentiu. – Arigatou! – eu disse com um sorriso, e sem esperar resposta, entrei no banheiro com a mochila.

Enquanto tomava banho pensei no fato de dormir ao lado de Neji. Também pensei no Kazekage. Estranho o modo como ele agiu hoje.

Sai do banheiro vestindo uma blusa que ia até o umbigo e um short.

- Terminei – avisei observando ele olhar pela janela. Me joguei na cama.

- Temari-sama deixou cobertores – ele disse e me cobriu com um.

- Arigatou, Neji – murmurei de olhos fechados, mas mesmo assim com um sorriso. – Você é gentil.

Depois disso só ouvi o barulho da porta do banheiro se fechando e o chuveiro sendo ligado.

Alguém bateu na porta, e eu com dificuldade de levantar por causa do cansaço, a abri lentamente.

Percebi que era Temari.

- Huuun? – perguntei com a voz arrastada.

- Desculpe. Só vim avisar para acordarem cedo que temos assuntos a tratar com o conselho. Não se importariam? – perguntou em dúvida e eu neguei com a cabeça – Ótimo, então estejam prontos.

- Sim... Ah, Temari-sama...

- Só Temari, por favor – pediu e eu assenti

- Temari – me corrigi – Por que pediram casal?

- Podemos dizer que o conselho não aceita somente uma pessoa para tratar de todos os assuntos. Precisam de dois pontos de vistas, se assim posso dizer. Antigamente pediam duas pessoas, mas como de lá pra cá começaram a vir casais, isso se tornou lei aqui em Suna. – explicou.

Conselho maldito.

- Ok, obrigada Temari. Estarei de pé as seis. Huuun, eu e o Neji, quer dizer. – completei

- Não se importa de ter que dividir o mesmo quarto com ele? – ela perguntou

- Não se preocupe – sorri – Nós já resolvemos isso.

- Tudo bem, então! – e depois disso começou a andar no corredor escuro.

- Quem era? – perguntou Neji e me virei para ele.

Ele estava só com uma calça preta e com uma toalha ao redor do pescoço.

- Temari-sama. Disse que quer nos ver de pé cedo, para ir ao conselho. – dei de ombros tentando parecer indiferente diante de seus músculos definidos bem a minha frente.

Por que ele tinha que ser tão perfeito?

Fiquei em silencio com esse pensamento. Desde quando tirei a conclusão de que ele era perfeito?

Deitei na cama e Neji fez o mesmo.

Passei uma parte do cobertor para ele e ele aceitou. Pensei que seria muito estranho dormir ao lado dele, mas logo cai no sono

Naquela noite, sonhei que tinha dormido colada a Neji.

.

.

Abri os olhos e percebi que estava abraçada a Neji.

Eu apoiando as mãos em seu peito musculoso e ele com os braços ao meu redor.

Tudo bem, o sonho não foi bem um sonho...

Gelei quando percebi que Neji havia aberto os olhos. Corei até o pé e me afastei rapidamente.

- Suminasem! Juro que não sei o que aconteceu! – eu disse ficando ainda mais vermelha depois que Neji me deu um sorrisinho de canto.

- Tudo bem. – ele disse se levantando.

Ah Kami, é claro que essas coisas só acontecem comigo. Rolei os olhos com esse pensamento.

Coloquei o uniforme ANBU, assim como Neji e descemos as escadas.

- Ohayo! - Temari cumprimentou – Tiveram uma ótima noite? – perguntou com um largo sorriso.

Corei novamente.

- Foi ótima sim – respondi e Neji me mandou outro sorrisinho de canto. Ai, da licença que eu vou ali no canto me matar.

- Que bom, agora tomem esse café logo que nós vamos ao conselho – disse e eu Neji sentamos à mesa.

.

.

- Ahh – suspirei cansada. Eu e Neji havíamos ficado um dia inteiro só falando de Konoha...

- Quer que eu te leve? – Neji perguntou do meu lado enquanto voltávamos para a casa do Kazekage-sama. A rua muito movimentada... Criancinhas brincando para lá e para cá, senhoras com cestos nas mãos, casais andando abraçados...

- Sério? Não está cansado demais? – perguntei voltando a realidade e Neji deu um sorriso de canto enquanto se abaixava a minha frente.

Pulei em suas costas e ele se levantou, recomeçando a andar.

- Arigatou, Neji-san! – agradeci com um sorriso. Encostei meu rosto no seu ombro e fechei os olhos.

Dormi nas costas de Neji. Ele não estava correndo, assim ficou difícil agüentar por muito tempo.

Só acordei quando ele sussurrou meu nome e percebi que estávamos no prédio do Kazekage.

Desci de suas costas rapidamente e sorri para ele. Claro que ele devolveu o sorriso, só que com um de canto.

- Temari? – perguntei, e minha voz morreu no vácuo.

Como ela pode me abandonar em uma casa, sozinha com o Neji?

- Deve ter saído – disse Neji dando de ombros e eu concordei com a cabeça.

Andei até as escadas, e assim que dei o primeiro passo, trombei em um sujeito.

- Auch! – eu disse, e antes que eu caísse de bunda no chão, uma mão me enlaçou pela cintura me fazendo ficar colada ao sujeito.

Sujeito esse que era o Kazekage-sama.

Corei.

Corei muito.

- Gomennasai, Kazekage-sama!

Gaara não disse nada. Continuou com a mao em minha cintura, me olhando tão profundamente que pensei que ele conseguiria enxergar minha alma.

- Esta tudo bem – murmurou ele por fim, me soltando e descendo as escadas, indo em direção a cozinha.

Quando me recuperei do choque e comecei a voltar a andar, Neji me seguiu.

- Não acha estranho?

- O que? – perguntei abrindo a porta do nosso quarto e me jogando na cama

- O comportamento do Kazekage. – explicou sentando na beirada da cama

- Um pouco – admiti -, mas, realmente, não estou ligando muito. Sabe? Pode ser que tenha acontecido alguma coisa, e ele pode estar andando com a cabeça nas nuvens por causa disso...

- Acho que ele esta assim por algo que tenha acontecido recentemente - Neji disse arrumando uma mecha café atrás da orelha. – Ontem, quando entendeu que não éramos um casal...

- Ah, não! Sei o que esta pensando. Sério? Não pode ser isso. – eu disse me sentando na cama ao seu lado. – O Kazekage? Gostando de alguém? Gostando de _mim?_ Não acha isso meio impossível?

- Quer a verdade? – Neji perguntou abaixando o tom de voz. Tive que aproximar minha cabeça mais perto da dele para conseguir ouvir – Acho que Kami escolhe o que é impossível e o que não é.

Suspirei. Ele tinha total razão.

A escolha é de Kami-sama, não nossa. Mas eu só fui perceber isso mais tarde.

.

.

Yoo! – desvia de pedra tacada por um leitor

Gomen, minna, mas eu estive apertada esses meses... O.o.

Provavelmente vou demorar para postar outro cap, mas me aguardem, que esse fic eu termino!

Bjos, Ninah-chan


End file.
